Odeio Tudo em Você
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Hermione Granger não sente nada além de amizade por seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter. Pelo menos até ficar cara a cara com ele sob um visgo... Shortfic


**Odeio Tudo em Você... Principalmente a Forma de Me Amar**

**Resumo:** Hermione Granger não sente nada além de amizade por seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter. Pelo menos até ficar cara a cara com ele sob um visgo... (Shortfic)

**Capítulo Único**

-Você não entende que a última coisa que quero é ser apenas uma amiga? – ela perguntou irritada. Sem se dar conta no que falava.

**Flash-Back**_  
__O natal n'A Toca estava todo planejado. E Harry estava muito feliz por não precisar continuar no colégio nesse período. Poderia compartilhar essa temporada com os amigos, todos estariam lá.__  
__O carro do ministério já estava estacionando em frente à casa dos Weasley quando Harry deu por si. Mesmo com Voldemort derrotado, as pessoas ainda estavam cautelosas quando se tratava de rapaz. E assim, Gina, Rony e Hermione – que também fora chamada para A toca. – vieram no carro com Harry.__  
__A Sra. Weasley espera na porta de casa com um olhar um tanto ansioso e ficou visivelmente aliviado quando o carro apontou na esquina. Com o sorriso costumeiro a senhora abraçou os filhos, Hermione e finalmente Harry._

_Gina entrou primeiro pela porta da cozinha, seguido por Rony carregando suas malas, enquanto Harry tinha uma pequena discussão com Molly sobre quem deveria carregar sua mala e de Hermione. Hermione tentou dizer que levaria a sua, mas ambos a ignoraram, deixando-a contrariada e observando a discussão de braços cruzados. _

_-Eu posso levar, Sra. Weasley... Usar um feitiço._

_-Harry querido, deixe isso para mim._

_-Mas está pesado!_

_-Então devo pedir para os gêmeos carregarem._

_Harry suspirou. A mulher, ele sabia, poderia ficar ali horas até convencê-lo. – Está bem, então – falou derrotado. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Vamos Mione. _

_-Tem certeza que acabou? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha irônica. Harry revirou os olhos, e quando se aproximou a guiou pelos ombros. – Você poderia me deixar levar minha mala._

_-A senhora Weasley não queria que eu trouxesse a minha! Acha mesmo que deixaria **você** trazer? – perguntou quando entravam. Hermione na frente, pois a porta era estreita demais para passarem juntos. _

_-Hen hem – isso fez os dois pararem e olharem para frente. Eram os gêmeos. Harry ficou do lado de Hermione e os olhou interrogativo. Fred e Jorge apontaram para cima, com sorrisos idênticos mergulhados em malícia. _

_A cabeça de Hermione ficou de lado antes de olhar para cima. Rony já sorria._

_-Tradição Weasley – disse Gina. – Sempre colocamos um visgo em alguma parte da casa - ela pigarreou para não rir. – de preferência próximo à porta – falou._

_-Mas por que...? – a mãe dos meninos acabava de entrar. Os olhos antes confusos da mulher tornaram-se risonhos quando viram o embaraço de Harry e Hermione, quando estes olharam para trás. – É a tradição – ela respondeu encolhendo os ombros quando os olhos deles tornaram-se implorantes._

_-Hen hem – novamente os gêmeos chamavam a atenção para si. – É hora – continuaram apontando ainda para o visgo acima da cabeça dos amigos._

_Eles se encararam. E Harry se aproximava da morena quando ouviram a porta da cozinha bater. Tonks, Lupin e o Sr. Weasley entraram, pois a Sra. havia aberto a porta. _

_A Sra. ruiva falou algo inaudível para os outros adultos, que olharam, sem disfarçar, para os dois morenos e depois para cima. Então, agora haviam mais três pares de olhos os observando._

_-Isso não é um documentário – Harry reclamou olhando feio para Rony que simplesmente não conseguia para de rir. _

_-Vocês são a bola da vez – Fred retrucou marotamente._

_-Todos que passaram por aqui aceitaram muito bem – continuou Jorge provocante. Tonks e Remo tiveram um repentino acesso de tosse, mordendo a isca. Harry e Hermione olharam para eles sem entender._

_–Os gêmeos disseram que da última vez o visgo pegou Lupin e Tonks – Gina falou baixinho com ar conspirador. Hermione virou-se rapidamente para Gina e depois sonsamente fitou Tonks, esta por sua vez, adquiriu o tom vermelho para seus cabelos, que mesmo assim não conseguiram disfarçar o rosado de seu rosto. _

_-Tudo vai indo bem, tudo vai indo certo... – Jorge contestou. – Mas ainda estamos esperando – cantarolou._

_Hermione estreitou os olhos perigosamente para o rapaz e virando-se para Harry, mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa.__  
__Convenhamos que não era nada confortável ser observada por um ex-professor, os pais de seus amigos e por seus amigos quando iria beijar um garoto, sendo este, seu melhor amigo... Nem em seus pesadelos chegara a imaginar algo assim. Harry tentava deixar sua mente em branco, com a esperança que tudo passasse rápido e/ou que todos ficassem cegos momentaneamente...__  
__Ele suspirou e se aproximou, outra vez. Dessa vez, no entanto, não foram "salvos pelo gongo" e seus lábios se encontraram gentilmente. Por sorte, quando chegou próximo de Hermione e sentiu sua respiração, esqueceu tudo._

_Eles se olharam sem entender tudo o que acontecera realmente. A jovem foi a primeira a sair da redoma e tentou sorrir para ele como se nada demais estivesse acontecido, Harry correspondeu._

_-Bom – a Sra. Weasley quebrou o silêncio. – Vão guardar as malas nos quartos. Querida, você fica no quarto com Gina. E Harry, você no quarto de Rony._

_Eles assentiram e pegaram as respectivas malas. Seguidos por um Rony malicioso.__  
__Harry e Hermione nada comentaram sobre o beijo, como se ele verdadeiramente não houvesse acontecido. Apenas tentavam ficar o mais longe possível da porta da cozinha._

_-------  
Logo já estavam em Hogwarts, três dias antes das aulas começarem.  
Hermione não pôde deixar de sentir alívio, os gêmeos não a deixaram em paz todo esse tempo que estiveram em casa. A deixando cada vez mais confusa... Harry, antes era apenas Harry. Mas depois daquele beijo parecia que nada estava no lugar, principalmente sua amizade com o moreno...  
Ela não conseguia ver o amigo de quase sete anos de convivência no moreno de olhos alarmantemente verdes a sua frente.Harry, aparentemente, não notava nada de diferente em Hermione. Para ser sincera consigo mesma, a menina tinha que lembrar que depois de um ou dois dias o amigo já havia voltado ao "normal". E ela continuava muito confusa._

_Pela manhã, pensava no que aconteceu para mudar assim, depois de apenas um beijo, que nem significa tanta coisa, não significava nada.De certa forma sentia-se ferida com esse modo de pensar. À tarde, pensava em Harry E, como se não bastasse, à noite, sonhava com ele... _

_-------  
_

_De todas as perguntas que a jovem tinha, a mais constante era: como ele não sente que, se aproximando assim de mim, me deixa fraca nos joelhos?  
E suspirando, tudo passava lentamente. Até a próxima vez que Harry lhe fosse falar mais íntimo, no ouvido.  
Para seu horror, tudo piorava a cada segundo que passava ao seu lado. E se Harry não estivesse a sua vista, sentia saudades. Ela odiava ser tão vulnerável a seu sorriso ou seu olhar.Odiava sentir-se protegida no seu abraço. Odiava olhar na multidão de alunos e ali procurá-lo. Odiava sentir seu cheiro impregnado nela. Odiava sonhar com ele. Odiava querer senti-lo. Odiava querer beijá-lo. Odiava temer por sua amizade. Odiava chorar quando ele apenas olhava outro alguém. Odiava sentir remorso por nada falar. Odiava não ter sua completa atenção. E odiava ainda mais não conseguir negar que o amava.  
E odiava acima de tudo a forma de como ele a amava: uma amiga. _

_Pela manhã do penúltimo dia antes de começar as aulas Hermione cansou. Simplesmente. A questão toda era essa linda amizade que Harry nutria por ela. Ela não queria sua amizade..._  
**Fim do Flash-Back**

Harry lhe olhou perto do chocado, depois tossiu e corou. – Eu, eu não entendo – falou baixinho. – O q-que você está _dizendo_ exatamente, Hermione?

Hermione sentiu uma onda gelada passar por seu corpo, e seu rosto perdeu a cor. Ela respirou fundo para tentar se equilibrar. – Eu só queria que você prestasse mais atenção ao que te ronda – disse por fim. – Você não percebeu que eu não quero mais ser a antiga Hermione? – perguntou fitando-o. – Não percebeu que eu não quero ser apenas a conselheira e que quando você chega bem perto de mim, eu estremeço? – expirou - Que quando você fala no meu ouvido fico fraca nos joelhos?

Harry olhou para baixo um minuto e Hermione esperou. Ela só queria uma resposta, e aquilo estava chegando próximo a uma tortura. Até o olhar indecifrável de Harry encontrar o seu. – Verdade? – foi tudo que disse.

-Hã?

Ele suspirou encontrando coragem. - Que você estremece quando eu me aproximo? – falou lentamente enquanto se aproximava. Hermione baixou os olhos para o chão. Enquanto Harry se aproximava mais e ficava atrás da jovem. – Que você fica fraca nos joelhos quando falo em seu ouvido? – perguntou ao pé do ouvido dela. Suas mãos serpenteando para a cintura da garota. – É verdade que não quer ser apenas uma amiga? – Harry perguntou comprimindo seus lábios no pescoço de Hermione. – É verdade?

-Sim – sussurrou quase sem ar, de olhos fechados.

-O que é verdade? – indagou sorrindo levemente, enquanto de olhos fechados sentia o aroma que os cabelos da moça emanavam, e a prendia na cintura. – Você pode falar com todas as letras? Estou um pouco confuso... – tocou novamente seu pescoço com os lábios.

Hermione prendeu a respiração por um segundo antes de responder. – Eu amo você, Harry Potter – disse virando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos. – E você está sendo realmente um sacana fazendo isso comigo – falou mordendo o lábio inferior. Harry sorriu docemente antes de pressionar, finalmente, seus lábios no dela.

-Ainda bem que era isso que você queria dizer. Ainda bem que você disse isso – murmurou ele. – acho que enfartaria se chegasse mais uma vez perto de você e não pudesse beijá-la, você não sabe como está sendo difícil não gritar para você prestar atenção em mim... Como está sendo torturando sonhar todas as noites contigo, como está sendo impossível sentir o teu cheiro em mim e não sair correndo ao teu encontro e te agarrar no meio da aula de poções – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso, segurando o rosto dela e beijando-lhe mais uma vez, e outra, e outra e mais um. – Eu amo você.

Fim

**Certo, acho que de pouquinho e pouquinho o meu romantismo está voltando.****  
****Espero que gostem e comentem, né?****  
****Desculpem algum erro. ****  
****Beijão!**


End file.
